


Busy

by inks0up (krikkit_war_robot)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, pre-game, so precious, toon bendy is adorable honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkit_war_robot/pseuds/inks0up
Summary: Henry is just trying to work, which is not always an easy task when a cartoon demon with all the patience and manners of a toddler gets bored and wants his attention.





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Write a piece in which an animated character pesters a regular person". It was immediately obvious what fandom I had to write this for.

“HENRY!”

The animator gave no response. Bendy knew not to interrupt Henry while he was working, and Henry knew that telling him off would only encourage him. Best just to ignore him.

“Henryyyyy!” the demon whined again, drawing it out for melodramatic effect. Henry continued to ignore him. Feeling indignant at the lack of attention, Bendy sat and sulked quietly.

Nearly five seconds later, he resumed whining.

“Henry, what gives? Why d’ya think ya can just IGNORE me like this, huh?”

Henry silently continued drawing the frame he was currently working on. Bendy was silent in the cartoons, yet he never shut his mouth in real life. It was both a blessing and a curse that the real Bendy could speak - and right now, as he often did, he was putting that ability to full use to be annoying as hell.

“Huh?! Well?!” There was a brief pause. “HENRY! Stop ignorin’ me!”

Henry sighed in frustration. The little devil just wouldn’t quit.

“I’m busy,” he said. “Go bother someone else. Find Joey.”

“Joey’s busy,” Bendy replied matter-of-factly. “He said to go bother you.”

“Of course he did,” Henry commented. Joey was going to be the death of him one of these days. “Come on,” he added, “want to watch me work?”

Within an instant, the little demon was on his lap and smiling wide, excited to watch what his creator was drawing today.

“You have to sit still and be quiet, okay?” Henry reminded him.

Bendy gave an exaggerated nod. “I know!”

Henry finished the frame in progress with Bendy happily - and on good behavior - watching. Then, he began another.

“I wanna draw now!” Bendy exclaimed, snatching the pen from Henry’s hand.

“Bendy, no,” Henry said sternly. Bendy didn’t listen and kept drawing. “Bendy, give me the pen, please.” Bendy still paid him no attention. “Bendy, this is-”

“You ignore me when you’re drawin’.”

“That’s different,” Henry tried to explain. “That’s because I’m working. And I need to be working now.”

“I’m busy workin’, then,” Bendy retorted. “Go bother Joey.”

“This isn’t funny,” Henry told him.

Bendy shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He kept drawing. Henry figured at this point that the easiest course of action would be to just let him do what he wanted for now.

“So? Whaddaya think?” Bendy asked once he’d finished, proudly holding his picture up to show Henry as if it hadn’t already been right in front of him on the desk.

The crudely-drawn picture of the ‘family’ was exactly what it sounded like, depicting Henry, Joey, and the trio of toons. It was cute, but in the same way a picture drawn by a young child is cute. Not a justifies-interrupting-work kind of cute.

“It’s great,” said Henry with all the sincerity of a parent whose preschooler just presented them with their latest ‘masterpiece’. “And you know what else I think?”

“What?” Bendy asked eagerly.

“I think you should show Joey,” suggested Henry. “He’d love to see it. Even if he’s busy. He can’t be doing anything too important.”

“Great idea!” The little demon hastily jumped down from his lap and out the room to show Joey his work.

_Finally_ , thought Henry, _some peace and quiet_.


End file.
